J'aurais du essayer de t'aimer
by Madymad
Summary: Harry fuyait cette idée depuis un moment déjà, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait gagner contre elle...


Voici un petit OS sur Harry et Pétunia!

Bonne lecture à tous !

La Bataille finale s'était déroulé il y a quelques mois à présent, s'en était suivis un remue-ménage phénoménal dans tout le monde sorcier. Mais à présent les choses redevenaient un peu plus calmes.

Ce jour-là, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, il fut ébloui par les quelques rayons de soleil qui s'échappaient de part et autres des vieux volets de l'ancienne chambre de son défunt parrain, Sirius Black.

Rien n'avait changé dans la chambre, -mis à part que le capharnaüm laissé par Mondingus Fletchers lors d'une de ses précédentes visites avait été nettoyé par Kreattur- la chambre était toujours décoré aux couleurs de Griffondor et les posters sorciers tout comme les moldus étaient toujours présent au grand dam de Ginny qui, aurait voulu ne serait-ce que enlever ceux représentant des femmes en tenu plus que légère.

Pour une fois que Harry avait la possibilité de profiter d'une longue matinée de sommeil, il était à présent naturellement totalement réveillé. Il observa sa belle Ginny endormit, ses cheveux un peu en bataille roux flamboyaient, elle semblait si calme. Chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Harry continua d'admirer sa tendre fiancée pendant quelques minutes encore. Il était sur le point de se lever quand soudainement, cette idée qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours fit de nouveau surface, comme à chaque fois, l'idée s'encrait au plus profond de son être, elle se battait contre sa propre volonté : il devait aller leurs parler. Il ne savait réellement pourquoi, lui-même n'en avait aucunement envie, mais il sentait qu'il devait simplement le faire.

Finalement, il se leva et s'habilla avec des vêtements moldu. Lentement, il quitta la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Lentement, il descendit les escaliers sans même éviter les marches qui craquaient sinistrement sous ses pieds. Lentement, il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir qu'une âme éveillée lui donne une excuse pour reporter son geste. Oui reporter, car il savait que cette idée saugrenue ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça, Non, elle continuerait de rôder. Elle réapparaîtrait comme ça, par surprise lorsque qu'il aurait la faiblesse de baisser sa garde.

Ne voyant âme qui vive, lentement, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, il eut à un moment l'idée de réveiller le portrait de Mme Black dans l'espoir de réveiller la maisonnée. Dans l'espoir de repousser encore un peu sa pénitence. Mais non. Lentement, il arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Lentement, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte, il crut même à un moment qu'il n'en aurait pas la force, mais finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière lui et ce, lentement. Square Grimmauld était très calme, il fallait dire qu'il était à peine 8 heures du matin. Il profita de la brise matinale tout en observant les feuilles d'un vieux chêne frémir.

Un peu de courage se morigéna-t-il. Il prit une longue inspiration et transplana.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et observa ce quartier si normal, aux maisons tellement identique, aux pelouses tellement vertes et aux volets peint de la même couleur. Il avait volontairement transplané de ce côté de la rue, car sa destination était à l'opposé de lui. Il pouvait toujours s'enfuir en courant.

Le trajet jusqu'au 4 privet drive parut bien trop court à notre jeune sorcier et bientôt, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée, pétrifié, son bras s'étend arrêter à mi-chemin de la sonnette. Il respira un grand coup. Et il appuya enfin, d'une main tremblante sur la sonnette.

Un cri de surprise provenant d'une femme se fit entendre. Harry grimaça, il commençait mal.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une femme mince, au visage chevalin et aux yeux perçant. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son visiteur impromptu. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes puis Petunia Dursley se reprit, se dit qu'elle n'allait pas tomber le masque devant les yeux de Lily maintenant, pas après tout ce temps, pas juste parce qu'elle avait été prise par surprise. Elle arbora donc son air le plus dédaigneux.

Toi ? Dit-elle avec verve.

Je... Je voulais juste... Balbutia-t-il comme un enfant, sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Après tout, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Pétunia fut troublé par le manque d'assurance de son neveu, à vrai dire, elle s'attendait à le voir déblatérer des inepties sur le monde magique qui leur apporteraient encore une fois, une dose de malheur et d'ennui. Étrangement, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Geste qui les surprirent tous les deux.

Il entra d'un pas hésitant, il pénétra dans la maison. Rien n'avait bougé dans la maison, on aurait pu dire qu'aucun grain de poussière n'avait bougé si tant est qu'il est échappé à Pétunia, à croire que les Dursley n'avaient jamais quitté la maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle commença à s'affairer pour préparer un peu de thé et sortir des petits gâteaux. Harry n'osa rien dire pendant ce laps de temps, pas plus que sa tante qui se giflait mentalement de le traiter comme son égal, elle se rendait compte que cette erreur lui serait fatale, un signe de faiblesse. Mais tout n'était pas perdu, elle pouvait encore sauver les apparences. Elle décida d'éviter son regard, si elle croisait ses yeux à Elle, elle parlerait, elle se confierait et elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Elle déposa les deux tasses de thé et les gâteaux sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de son neveu.

Ton oncle est déjà parti travailler, dit-elle froidement en fixant un point invisible sur le mur.

J'ai vu que la voiture n'était pas là, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait assurer.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

La guerre est finie depuis quelques mois, déjà, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Ça, nous l'avions compris, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Nouveau silence, plus lourd et douloureux que les précédents.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ou ils burent leurs thés sans oser se regarder. Sans le vouloir, les yeux de Pétunia dérivèrent sur ceux du garçon, son cœur commençait à battre la chamade, un combat intérieur commença. Puis il tourna la tête dans sa direction... Elle voulut détourner le regard mais n'y arriva pas, les yeux de Harry, ceux de Lily pensa-t-elle, plongèrent dans les siens. Elle savait que s'en était finit, elle vit de l'étonnement dans les yeux de Lily, et se dit qu'elle devait avoir un regard emplit de douleur. Elle brisa le silence.

J'aimais ma sœur, dit-elle en ne quittant pas Harry des yeux, mais j'étais tellement jalouse d'elle, je souffrais tellement de son absence, de sa différence...

Une lueur de reproche mêlée à la surprise apparu dans les yeux de son neveu.

Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, quand j'ai su pour ma sœur, j'ai voulu essayer, pour elle, pour me faire pardonner, dit-elle songeuse. Et puis, tu as ouvert les yeux, ses yeux a-t-elle, accusateur. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, et j'ai su que tu n'étais pas un moyen de me faire pardonner, mais un moyen de me punir, me punir pour ne pas avoir accepté de ne pas être une sorcière moi aussi.

Un soupire douloureux lui échappa.

Je sais que je me suis monté la tête contre toi, que toutes ses idées étaient horriblement injustes, j'ai voulu essayer, mais j'étais galvanisé par la haine de Vernon. Et j'ai choisi la facilité, plutôt que d'essayer, pour elle. C'est trop tard maintenant, on ne peut rattraper toutes ses années de haine et de mépris. Mais écoute moi bien, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme mon fils, mais j'essaierais de t'apprécier maintenant, peu importe l'avis de ton oncle, tu es Son fils. Et je dois essayer, car c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour elle maintenant.

Elle reprit doucement sa respiration, elle avait sorti ça d'un trait, sans s'arrêter, elle sentait des larmes qui n'avaient jamais pu sortir avant. Elle était libérée d'un énorme poids, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tellement voulu lui dire cela plus tôt. Il ne dit rien, d'ailleurs que répondre à cela ? Il se leva, hésitant, et contourna la table de cuisine. D'un geste mal assuré, il prit sa tante dans ses bras pour la première fois de sa vie. Il allait lui laisser une chance, parce que sa mère l'aurait voulu, pour elle, il se devait d'essayer.

J'aurais dû essayer de t'aimer, souffla-t-elle, avec tristesse.


End file.
